


Osmose

by Sam_kc8



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: 3 x schwarzer Kater, Feelings, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_kc8/pseuds/Sam_kc8
Summary: Warum es bei Katahrina und Boerne einfach nicht geklappt hat :)
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Osmose

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder ein kleiner OS von mir. Diesmal gehört er zur Episode: 3x schwarzer Karter, die man auf jeden Fall kennen sollte um die Story zu verstehen.

**Boernes POV**

„Kann ich dich irgendwie aufmuntern?“ fragte Katherina und zog dabei ihre Trainingsjacke aus. Er selbst wusste keine Antwort auf die Frage, weshalb er nur etwas Unverständliches murmelte, während er sich seine Jacke wieder anzog. Dabei fiel ihm ein silberner Mercedes auf, dessen Fahrer offensichtlich zu ihnen herüberschaute. Auch wenn er sehr enttäuscht von Katharina war, weil Sie ihn kurz zuvor angelogen hatte, musste er jetzt einschreiten. „Wer ist das denn. Ein Bekannter von dir?“ fragte er Katharina vorher nochmal zur Sicherheit, aber diese schaute ihn nur fragend an. „Verschwinde da. Ja, Abflug. Oder ich mache dir Beine.“ schrie er dem Fremden nun entgegen und dieser fuhr endlich weiter. „Wusste nicht, dass du das auch kannst.“ sprach ihn Katharina nun wieder an. Er drehte sich um und murmelte etwas leiser: „Arschloch“. „Ach komm, lass ihn. Ist doch nur ein harmloser Spanner. Und ich kann mich doch auch sehen lassen, oder?“

Erst jetzt hatte er sich wieder komplett zu ihr umgedreht und sah, dass sie nur noch eine dünnes Top und definitiv keinen BH trug. So sehr er sich in den letzten Tagen auch bemüht hatte, aber auch dieser Anblick ließ ihn völlig kalt. Langsam sollte er sich eingestehen, dass es so nicht mehr weitergehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich schaute er in diesem Moment nicht wirklich begeistert und er hatte Katharina auch noch keine Antwort auf ihre Frage gegeben, weshalb sie ziemlich resigniert weitersprach. „Ah, hab dich mal nicht so. Unser Eins vermehrt sich auch nicht durch Osmose.“

Nun ging ihr Gespräch irgendwie in die völlig falsche Richtung und er wollte auf gar keinen Fall so einen Eindruck bei ihr erwecken. Er setzte sich wieder ins Auto, damit er mit ihr auf Augenhöhe reden konnte. „Katharina, bitte. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber glaub mir, dass es nichts mit dir zu tun hat.“ „Jaja, dass sagen Sie immer alle und am Ende liegt es doch an meiner Beeinträchtigung.“ Mit diesem Satz entfernte sie sich von ihm um endlich nach Hause zu fahren. Während der Fahrt sprachen sie kein Wort mehr miteinander und er wusste auch nicht, wie er ihr beibringen sollte, dass er sein Herz schon vor einem Jahr an Jemanden verloren hatte.

****************************************

„ICH WILL JETZT WISSEN WAS IN DIESEM GOTTVERDAMMTEN UMSCHLAG WAR!“ schrie er sie an, während Thiel etwas verwundert neben ihm stand. „Unterwäsche. Nacktfotos von mir. Es soll ja durchaus Männer geben, die sowas nicht abstoßend finden.“ antwortet Sie ihm zynisch. Er musste jetzt dringend Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, bevor Thiel auch noch dachte, dass er ein Problem mit Katharinas Einschränkung hatte. „Also Moment mal, du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass ich…“ „Ich will überhaupt nichts behaupten. Herr Thiel können Sie mir bitte ein Taxi rufen. Ich warte draußen“. Damit fuhr sie aus seinem Institut und er war mit Thiel allein im Raum und schaute noch kurz auf die leere Stelle an der bis eben Katharinas Rollstuhl gestanden hatte. Das Ganze war ihm, gerade vor Thiel, sehr unangenehm und als dieser dann noch auf ihn zu kam, wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr wie er sich verhalten sollte. Thiel kam direkt neben seiner Schulter zum Stehen und er konnte sehr leicht sein After Shave riechen. „Also, das war taktisch wirklich ganz hervorragend. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe, das war wirklich toll. Wollen Sie ihr nicht wenigstens nachgehen?“ „Ja, Herr Thiel, Sie haben Recht. Ich sollte dieses Missverständnis unbedingt aufklären.“

Somit verließ er mit wehendem Laborkittel sein Institut, um Katharina wenig später auf dem Vorplatz zu entdecken. Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie, damit sie seine Augen besser sehen konnte. Kurz konnte er in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie jetzt gern woanders wäre, aber sie hielt seinem Blick stand. „Bitte Katharina, du musst mir einfach glauben, dass es nichts mit dir oder deiner Beeinträchtigung zu tun hat, dass es, trotz der letzten Tage, einfach bei mir nicht klappen will, so sehr ich es mir auch gewünscht hätte.“ gab er nun etwas zurückhaltend zu. „Wenn es das nicht ist, was ist es dann? Bin ich nicht dein Typ oder habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht. Ich möchte jetzt eine ehrliche Antwort von dir hören, sonst bleibe ich dabei, dass du ein Problem mit Frauen im Rollstuhl hast.“ Er erkannte, dass er aus dieser Situation nicht mehr herauskam ohne sich völlig lächerlich zu machen, weshalb er sich dazu entschied ihr endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Er legte Katharina eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Der Rollstuhl ist nicht das Problem, sondern das davor“. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn so verstand ohne, dass er es selbst aussprechen musste. In ihren Augen legte sich nun langsam die vorherige Wut und ein etwas fragender Blick legte sich auf ihre Züge. „Du meinst also, weil ich eine Frau bin, fällt es dir schwer mir gegenüber sexuelles Interesse aufzubauen.“ Er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Ach Mensch, das hättest du aber auch gleich sagen können, dann hätte ich mich in diese Sache nicht so sehr hinein gesteigert.“ „Ich weiß, dass das dumm von mir war, aber wahrscheinlich hatte ich gehofft, dass ich durch dich von meiner eigentlichen Verliebtheit etwas abgelenkt werde. Es tut mir leid.“ Nun legte sie ihrerseits ihre Hand auf seine Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer Schulter ruhte und schaute ihn verständnisvoll an. „Darf ich mal ein wenig raten? Ich denke, der Hauptkommissar hat es dir ziemlich angetan, oder?“ „Ist das so offensichtlich?“ fragte er nun etwas panisch. „Nein, so würde ich es nicht sagen, aber ich habe mich schon etwas über eure ziemlich enge Beziehung gewundert.“

In diesem Moment fuhr auch schon das Taxi vor und Katharina löste ihre Verbindung. Nachdem ihr Rollstuhl im Kofferraum verstaut war und Sie auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte, wollte er sich schon abwenden und wieder zurück ins Institut gehen, als Katharina das Fenster herunterließ und ihn nochmal ansprach. „Vielen Dank für deine Ehrlichkeit und…“ Sie schaute kurz auf einen Punkt hinter ihm “schnapp dir deinen Hauptkommissar, bevor es zu spät ist.“ Damit rauschte das Taxi davon und er drehte sich jetzt endgültig um und stolperte sofort wieder ein paar Schritte zurück, da er direkt in die schönsten blauen Augen schaute, die er jemals gesehen hatte. „Thiel, was machen Sie denn hier? Ich dachte Sie wären schon längst auf dem Heimweg.“ Seine Gefühle fuhren jetzt Achterbahn und es beschäftigte ihn nur zwei Fragen. Seit wann stand Thiel hier und wieviel hatte er mitbekommen?

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur sehen, ob sie sich anständig benehmen, aber…. Was war das gerade, Boerne?“ Thiel sah ihn so überrascht an, dass ihm seine sonst so hochgelobte Eloquenz, völlig im Stich ließ. „Äh, was denken Sie denn?“ So ein Mist, dass hatte er Thiel gerade nicht wirklich gefragt. Er war völlig verloren und merkte auch, wie ihm so langsam die Beine weich wurden. „Also da mich Frau Stoll bei ihrem letzten Satz direkt angeschaut hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass ich der Grund bin, warum es bei Ihnen und ihr nicht geklappt hat. Ist das richtig kombiniert?“ Was brachte es ihm jetzt noch Thiel anzulügen, der ja offensichtlich eh alles mitbekommen hatte. Also nickte er langsam mit seinem Kopf und richtet seinen Blick aber auf den Boden, da er Thiels Reaktion nicht direkt ungefiltert in seinen Augen sehen wollte. „Ach Boerne. Kannst du mich wenigstens ansehen, wenn wir so ein wichtiges Gespräch führen.“ Er wendete nun seinen Blick nach oben und eine kleine Träne ran über sein Gesicht. „Wozu sollte ich, wenn ich die Reaktion sowieso schon kenne.“ Schrie er ihm etwas ungehalten an und wollte sich wegdrehen um der Situation zu entkommen. Doch Thiel griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn einfach in eine Umarmung. Völlig überrumpelt von dieser Aktion, konnte er nicht anders als seine Hände auf Thiels Rücken legen und leicht mit ihnen auf und ab zu streichen. Ganz leicht spürte er nun Thiels Atem an seinem Ohr und ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr seinen kompletten Körper. „Das nächste Mal redest du lieber gleich mit mir und lässt mich nicht so in meiner Eifersucht allein zurück.“ Kurz dachte er, dass er sich verhört hatte, aber da Thiel so nah an seinem Ohr war, konnte dies gar nicht sein. Er drückte ihn ein Stück weg, aber nur damit er ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Er konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber dieser Satz ließ gar keinen anderen Schluss zu.

„Du warst eifersüchtig?“ Da Thiel ihn nun auch schon zwei Mal geduzt hatte, hielt er es nur für richtig, dies nun auch zu tun. „Natürlich, du Dummkopf. Was denkst du denn warum ich im Treppenhaus so angepisst war, als ich ihr den Rollstuhl hochtragen sollte.“ Nun fing er zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend an aus tiefsten Herzen zu lachen. „Und ich dachte, das war nur wieder deine norddeutsche Verdruckstheit. Meinst du wir könnten, dann vielleicht nach Hause gehen und dort weitersprechen? In dem dünnen Laborkittel wird es nun doch etwas frisch “ „Klar können wir das, aber vorher muss ich noch etwas erledigen.“ Damit legte Thiel seine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Er schloss reflexartig die Augen und genoss den ersten Kuss mit Thiel, den er sich schon so lange erträumt hatte.

***************************

So das war mein zweites Werk. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.


End file.
